


Starfish ( Claire Redfield / Reader )

by starlightwatch



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Beach day !, Claire Redfield - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Resident Evil - Freeform, Resident Evil / You, Resident Evil / reader, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwatch/pseuds/starlightwatch
Summary: you spend the day at the beach with claire.
Relationships: Claire Redfield & Reader, Claire Redfield / Reader, Claire Redfield / You
Kudos: 4





	Starfish ( Claire Redfield / Reader )

Warmth brushes over your exposed shoulders, the breeze dulling to a small tingling dance over your cheeks. The roar of the engine to the motorcycle you're resting on comes to a low rumbling as it pulls to a stop in a parking spot on the shore. The sky hasn't even blended into a full shade of light blue yet, full of pink and lavender washing through dark blue while the sun slowly begins crawling over the morning. 

You reluctantly remove your arms from Claire's waist when she tugs her helmet off, brunette hair tousled from the confinement of it. She lets you slide off first, watching with a growing smile as you grab hold of a camera from the storage pouch on the side. 

"Smell that?" She questions while hopping off of her bike with minimal effort, she turns to retrieve a pair of towels for you to sit on the sand with. Soon enough the sun would be out and people would gather in like pack animals, that's why you're there so early. Getting a good spot for the day. 

You nod, taking in the scent of ocean water, a smile growing over your lips at the sound of gentle waves crashing over the shore a short distance away. It's been forever since you'd managed to get Claire out of college for the weekend for a little getaway; just the two of you on the coast, three days of sand, ocean and whatever else you could get yourselves into. 

Claire intertwines her free hand with your own, and with a very childish tug on it, pulls you down along the wooden walkway. You pause underneath the pavilion painted green on the top, wooden walls and picnic tables for shade and bathrooms to shed yourselves of your shoes. They quickly get tucked inside a bag on your shoulders, other little necessities safely secured inside as well. 

She leads you along down the walkway to the wooden stairway, sand greets your toes with a chilled coolness when you step down from the stairs. Claire flashes you her famous smile before giving your shoulder a light shove. "Catch me if you can, slow poke!" 

You stand there for a good minute just watching her go, baffled at her sudden outburst. A chuckle leaves your lips and you shake your head in amusement before jogging after her, careful not to trip in the sand. By the time you catch her she's already waiting a few feet from the point where the waves meet the shore, a triumphant smile on her lips. 

"I guess you won." You come to a stop a few feet behind her, searching for a spot for your towels to lay. Claire's goes down first, then yours followed by your other supplies. "Wanna sit until the sun comes up a little more?" You suggest, warm smile flashing up at her. 

"Sure, best not to disturb any morning feeders anyway, right?" Claire agrees, winking at you before dropping to the towel next to yours. Her legs cross and her hands tug the red shirt covering her skin up and over her head. You'd be lying if you said you didn't take a peek at the red bathing suit covering her upper body. 

"Come on!" Claire's voice calls for you, waving her arms around from her place in the water. She's waist deep in emerald water, a beach ball under one arm and strands of wet hair clinging to her cheeks. "I'll let you get it this time, I promise!" 

For the last thirty minutes she's been throwing the ball before you can get it, wading around you in the water with a laugh that made you want to strangle her to grab it. Everyone else around you had taken humor in it, chuckling at your frustrated state whenever they saw you. You roll your eyes, huffing as you carefully tread through the water to her. Instead of reaching for the ball, though, your hands remain down below the water. 

Claire looks at you with a humored smile, enjoying your frustration too much. Her cheeks are warmed with light red tint, sunburnt from her lack of sunscreen. She dangles the ball out to you but instead of taking it you smack your hands forward sending water to splash her.

"Who's laughing now, Redfield?" You cheer, fist thrown upwards in victory. Claire, however, only laughs at you when she opens her eyes. 

The brunette rolls her eyes at your cheering, creeping closer to you while you're not prepared. "Oh yeah?" She brings an arm around, sending water back at you. Not once but twice. 

"Claire!" 

She laughs, watching you attempt to shield yourself from the water and rub at your eyes. "Come on, starfish." Her hand closes around yours, leading you out of the water and up to your waiting towels. She retrieves the towel you'd claimed–brushes off the sand so it won't get in your eyes–and gently dabs around your eyes with the soft fabric. "All done." 

You squint at her through the slight burning sensation left behind from the water but the smile on her face is too cute to stay mad at. She laughs and it meshes with the alluring sound of the waves on the shore, the gentle calls of seagulls and the laughter of a nearby family with their children. You still manage a pout, though. 

"Aw baby," she teases you, pinching your cheek softly in a playful manner. Claire's notorious for doing these types of things to you, it's just the way she is and you can't help but love her for it. "Wanna go get some ice cream from the pier?" 

You perk up at the mention of the sweet treat–plus, it means you get the opportunity to sneak a picture of Claire–and eagerly nod making your girlfriend laugh. "Okay pouty baby, let's go then."

**Author's Note:**

> anotha one from the wattpad.


End file.
